


Dirty Little Secret

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Fictober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Pubic Hair, Rare Pairings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The Dovahkiin arrives late one night to do some trading with Whiterun's court wizard while wearing her forsworn armor. She soon finds that she enjoys teasing the man and plans to tie him up next time they fool around.Day twenty-three of the Fictober challenge.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I had not planned to write anything NSFW during Fictober, but here is the proof that I failed miserably on that front.  
Prompt: Secret

It was already late that evening when she had arrived.

What greeted him when he stood up was not a usual sight however.

She walked in wearing a scarce amount of fur, just enough to bind her chest and only slightly cover her other assets.

"Some people get dressed before leaving their house," he couldn't help but say, causing her to glance down at the clothes she wore.

"Farengar, was that an insult about my armor?" She smiled mischievously.

"I don't see how that could ever be considered armor."

She simply ignored his comment and pulled a coin purse out of her satchel, "What have you got for sale?"

"Take a look."

While she bartered with him over soul gems, he took a moment to appreciate the view in front of him.

The petite little bosmer leaning over his desk would usually not have phased him, but seeing so much of her all at once did.

He couldn't help but look, he was a man after all.

Her cleavage was scarcely covered anyway and the angle that she bent over did not help.

He tried averting his eyes before his mind could take things to very unfriendly places, but it was of no use because the erection he was now sporting had already taken things there.

Quick to cover it with a book, he sat down and hoped that she wouldn't notice the growing bulge under his robes.

When they finished their transactions, he waved her off.

Instead of leaving, however, she asked to use his enchanting table.

That was how he found himself in such a situation.

Glancing at the reflection in one of the potion bottles on his desk, he found he could see even more of her from behind.

Bent over the enchanting table he could almost bet that armor was the only thing she was wearing.

Her wolf smelled the arousal and her dragon side wanted to toy with her prey.

Not that he was prey, but her dragon didn't seem to know the difference between something to fuck and something to be fucked up.

She shifted her hips once she felt his eyes on her.

The scent of his arousal grew stronger and she could feel her own growing as well.

She stopped abruptly and turned around to get his attention.

"So, what does a court wizard do exactly?" She asked as she seated herself on the enchanting table, spreading her legs so he had a clear view from his seat.

When he turned his attention to her he couldn't help but look.

The red hair between her thighs was already glistening with her juices and her folds were on full display, as if she was tempting him to take her, right there in his office.

He couldn't find his words.

The smirk that crossed her face let him know that she was enjoying this.

"I- uhm, you should-" his words had failed him as he tried to stop picturing himself buried hilt deep inside of her.

"You know, Forsworn aren't that bad of company once you get to know them, aside from the fact that they have sex everywhere," she admitted.

"More than once I've walked in and found a Briarheart just taking someone from behind, not always a woman either, sometimes it's a man on the receiving end and other times it was even with multiple people at once." 

She was doing it on purpose, she loved to smell someone's arousal, it made her wolf happy, and the suffering of the person made her inner dragon happy.

He was at a loss for words and his erection was almost painful to bear.

She got off the table and stepped over to stand in front of him, right between his legs.

"You know, everyone is sleeping and the only people around are the guards, so maybe we could fool around?" She asked as leaned over in front of him, giving him a face full of her cleavage once again.

"I- not here," he managed to get the words out.

He started towards his room but she had another idea, she grabbed his arm and forced him into his study.

Once in there, he was shoved into the lone chair and she flung the top proportion of her armor into the floor.

"Two rules, one is that I'm in charge and two is that this will be our dirty little secret," she told him.

He simply nodded as she took down her hair.

•••

Minutes later, she was straddling him and literally growling at him when he tried to take control from her.

She forced his back against the chair and his arms above his head in her iron grip.

"I said, I'm in charge." He could've almost sworn that her eyes glowed yellow at that moment but just as quick, she began moving her hips once again, this time not letting go of his hands.

He yearned to grab hold of her hips and force his cock even deeper.

He wanted to make her submit to him when he made her scream his name, but she wouldn't even let his lips touch hers.

The sex was animalistic and wild, for a moment he wondered if this was how all bosmer women were until he heard her snarl his name when he tried to free his hands again.

He found himself feeling like nothing more than her filthy plaything, and he actually liked it.

Her breasts bounced with her as she used him as she so pleased.

His cock was simply an instrument for her pleasure at that moment.

Finally she released her hold on his hands and grabbed ahold of the chair arms.

"Now you can touch me," she whispered as she slowed her pace for a moment.

His hands found her hips and he took her soft moans as acceptance as he finally had the chance to properly thrust into her just as he had wished.

Once he felt her walls tighten around him, he let loose his own release inside of her with a breathy moan.

His cock stayed inside of her for a few moments while she caught her breath.

Her breasts were covered in a sheen of sweat and he could feel their combined fluids dripping from her onto his thighs, later landing on the chair they sat on and onto the floor.

"Perhaps we could do this again?" He asked as he slowly pulled out of her.

"Maybe, but only if I can bring some rope for those adventurous hands of yours," she bargained.

"Please."

With that, she slipped back on her armor and left him to clean up the mess they had created.

As she walked home, she was somewhat thankful it was dark and no one was out except for the guards but she found herself a bit upset that no one would see the evidence of their dirty little secret as it continued to drip down her thighs.

She would definitely be returning with rope next time.


End file.
